Dem Himmel so nah
by Samanthas Mum
Summary: Etwas trauriges von mir. Severus Snape soll einer verzweifelten Hexe ins Leben zurückhelfen. Schafft er es? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

So, eine neue Geschichte von mir. Keine Angst, die beiden anderen schreibe ich fleißig weiter. ;-)

Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden die Idee geklaut. Denn das wollte ich nicht. Ich habe aber noch keine derartige Geschichte gelesen. Also, wenn es doch der Fall sein sollte, dann entschuldigt bitte.

Kruzbeschreibung: Severus Snape bekommt einen unmöglichen Auftrag. Er soll einer verzweifelten Hexe ihr Leben zurückgeben. Schafft er es? Kein Happy End im klassischen Sinne! Aber trotzdem ein Happy End. Warning: Character Death, Spoiler HBP

Dem Himmel so nah

‚Ich bin tot, endlich ist es vorbei' Severus Snape spürte, wie seine Seele seinen Körper verließ. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit, Leichtigkeit und Glück. Keine Verpflichtungen mehr, keine Vorhaltungen, weil er ein Mörder und Todesser war. Keinem musste er beweisen, dass er immer nur für die richtige Seite gekämpft hatte. Es war vorbei. Endlich Ruhe. Sein Geist glitt weiter und weiter. Er wusste nicht, wohin die Reise ging, doch es war ihm egal. Es war vorbei.

Doch das war es nicht. Seine Reise endete vor einem großen Portal. Der Himmel? Was hatte er denn im Himmel zu suchen? Als wenn er jemals ein gutes Schäfchen gewesen wäre!

„Willkommen Severus" sprach ihn eine Gestalt, ganz in weiß gekleidet, an. „Du fragst dich, was du hier sollst? Ganz einfach. Du hast viele Jahre versucht, deine Sünden wieder gut zu machen. Nicht immer mit Erfolg, wohl aber mit dem Willen, Gutes zu tun. Tritt ein, du wirst erwartet."

Erwartet? Wer sollte ihn denn erwarten? Diese Frage wurde bald beantwortet. Denn als er eintrat wurde er sogleich umarmt.

„Mein Sohn. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich freue, dich hier zu sehen. Aber ich habe dich vermisst." Eileen Prince hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie war schöner den je. Ihre Haare strahlten in einem seidigen Schwarz, ihre blauen Augen funkelten vor Freude und Trauer. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte wurde er bereits von Albus Dumbledore umarmt.

„Wir haben dich erwartet. So leid es mir um dich tut. Du hattest kein schönes Leben." Seufzte der alte Zauberer leise. Der weiße Umhang lies ihn noch majestätischer Erscheinen, als noch zu Lebzeiten.

„Es nun vorbei." Erwiderte Severus leise. Albus nickte.

Endlich konnte sich Severus umsehen. Bei ihm standen viele Menschen, die er kannte. Nymphodora Tonks, Ron Weasley, seine Mutter, Albus, Sirius Black, Harry Potter und seine Eltern. Er spürte keinen Hass mehr gegen James oder Sirius. Auch nicht gegen Harry. Es war also wirklich vorbei. Alle trugen weiße Umhänge. Er sah an sich hinunter. Weiß war ihm zuwider doch es störte ihn trotzdem als er bemerkte, dass er einen dunkelgrauen Umhang trug.

„Was haben die Umhänge zu bedeuten?" fragte er Albus, doch der Engel, wie er nun erkannte, der ihn eingelassen hatte beantwortete die Frage.

„Deine Freunde und Familie sind bereits Engel. Du musst dich erst noch verdienen."

„Eine Prüfung?"

„Nein. Du wirst einen Menschen helfen müssen, wieder ins Leben zurückzufinden. Sie hat alles verloren, was ihr lieb war und ist nun dabei, einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Hilf ihr, wieder Freude im Leben zu finden, dann ist dein Auftrag erfüllt. Und du kannst hierher zurück."

Er sollte jemanden zu Freude verhelfen? Severus wusste nicht einmal mehr, was Freude war. Er hatte sie ja nie in seinem Leben gespürt.

„Was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

„Dann werdet ihr beide nicht hierherkommen können. Sie wird niemals ihre Familie und ihre Freunde wiedersehen, auch nach ihrem Tod nicht. Und du auch nicht."

„Wem soll ich helfen?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Viel Glück." Sagte der Engel.

Sogleich spürte er, dass er fiel. Er fiel lange und tief. Und als er landete, wünschte er sich, noch weiter fallen zu dürfen.

Er stand in einem kleinen abgedunkelten Zimmer. Vor ihm lag eine junge Frau, weinend verzweifelt. Ihr braunes Haar lag strähnig auf ihren Schultern, ihr Körper zuckte bei jedem Schluchzer. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Er wusste, er hätte Schmerz ihn ihrem Blick gesehen. Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

„Das schaffe ich nicht!" murmelte er.

Die junge Hexe setzte sich und blickte mit traurigen Augen durch ihn hindurch.

„ICH WILL NICHT MEHR! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR! MUM; DAD; HARRY; RON! WARUM HABT IHR MICH NICHT MITGENOMMEN? WARUM LASST IHR MICH HIER ALLEINE?" schrie sie ihre Verzweiflung hinaus. Severus zuckte bei jedem Wort zusammen. So viel Schmerz in diesen Worten. Sie nahm eine kleine Packung aus ihrem Nachtschrank. Tabletten. Sie nahm eine Handvoll davon in die Hand und wollte sie gerade schlucken.

„NEIN" schrie er.

Hermine sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an.

-TBC-

Ein bisschen kurz, aber umso intensiver, oder?

Na, was sagt ihr? Gefällt es euch? Soll ich weiter schreiben?


	2. Chapter 2

WOW, 120 Hits auf meine Geschichte (zwar "nur" 2 Reviews, aber das wird noch #hoff#) Daher schon heute das neue Kapitel. Vielleicht werden es ja noch ein paar Reviews mehr. Vielen Dank für die erhaltenen.

**Kapitel 2**

Sie hielt inne.

Und glaubte zu träumen. Mehrmals schloss sie die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Und immer noch stand er da.

„Aber... Sie sind, Sie sind doch..."

„...tot, ich weiß" beendete er ihren Satz.

„Das ist nicht möglich, ich träume" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Nein, tun Sie nicht. Ich bin hier."

„Verschwinden Sie." Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu ihren Tabletten.

„Nein." Sagte er schlicht.

„Verschwinden Sie dorthin, wo Sie hergekommen sind." Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Ich kann nicht."

„WAS WOLLEN SIE VON MIR? WOLLEN SIE MICH NOCH NACH IHREM TOD VERFOLGEN UND NIEDERMACHEN? HABEN SIE NICHT SCHON GENUG GETAN?" Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ich kann nicht weg. Erst wenn man mich lässt"

„Also werde ich Sie nicht mehr los?" Auch eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Nein, vorerst nicht."

„Dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens in Ruhe!"

„Nicht, wenn Sie sich umbringen wollen." Severus wusste selbst nicht, woher er diese Ruhe hatte.

„Sie sind doch der Letzte, den es kümmern sollte, oder?"

Auch wieder eine Feststellung. Früher hatte es ihn nie interessiert, was sie gemacht hatte, solange nicht, bis er ihr daraus einen Strick drehen konnte.

„Ich weiß. Aber es kümmert mich trotzdem. Bringen Sie sich nicht um. Das hätten Ihre Eltern und Ihre Freunde nicht gewollt"

„Was wissen Sie schon? Ich will dieses Leben nicht mehr! Ich habe alles verloren. Ich will nur das es endlich vorbei ist!" Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. So viel Trauer. Es war zu viel für sie.

„Ich weiß es einfach." Diese Ruhe von ihm brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Was wissen Sie schon? Wissen Sie, wie es ist, seine Familie zu verlieren? Wissen Sie wie es ist, seine Freunde zu verlieren? WISSEN SIE, WIE ES IST, PLÖTZLICH ALLEINE DAZUSTEHEN?" schrie sie ihn an.

Und wieder antwortete er ruhig.  
„Ich weiß, wie es ist, seine Familie zu verlieren. Ich habe meinen einzigen Freund umbringen müssen, wie sie sich erinnern können. Und ich habe viele Jahre lang alleine sein müssen, weil es mein Dasein als Spion nicht anders forderte. Ja, ich weiß, wie es ist. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass es nicht leicht war. Aber ich habe es geschafft!"

„Und, waren Sie damit glücklich?" Sie wusste die Antwort darauf bereits, und er brauchte auch nicht zu antworten.

Sie rieb sich die Augen. Dieses Gespräch war so unwirklich und gleichzeitig so anstrengend. Sie hatte nur den Wunsch endlich zu schlafen. Sie zog es vor, ihn zu ignorieren, legte die Tabletten wieder in ihren Nachtschrank und ging ins Bad.

20 Minuten später kam sie im Nachthemd wieder und legte sich wortlos ins Bett. Nur Augenblicke später schlief sie.

Severus hatte ihre Bewegungen mit wachem Blick verfolgt. Froh, dieses Gespräch vorerst beendet zu wissen setzte er sich in den kleinen Sessel vor ihrem Bett und beobachtete die junge Frau beim Schlafen.

Diese Nacht würde sie keinen weiteren Versuch wagen, sich umzubringen. Und wenn doch, würde er sie wieder daran hindern. Doch das war nicht seine Aufgabe.

Aber der erste Tag war geschafft.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

So hier ist mein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Aber bei über 300 Hits denke ich schon, dass es euch gefällt #zwinker#

**3. Kapitel**

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen erwachte, war sie verwundert über diesen absurden Traum. Denn es konnte sich definitiv nur um einen Traum handeln. Severus Snape war tot. Er war nach der großen Schlacht gestorben. Er konnte nicht wieder bei ihr auftauchen. Was sollte er hier schon wollen. Hermine rieb sich die immer noch geschwollenen Augen und stapfte müde ins Bad. Seit dem Tod ihrer Familie konnte sie nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Es half auch nicht, immer noch im Haus ihrer Eltern zu wohnen.

Als sie wenige Minuten und nicht unbedingt munterer wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, sah sie ihn. Er saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel und sah sie an. Nicht der abschätzende Blick, den sie von ihm gewöhnt war. Eher ein resignierter und trauriger Blick. Es verwirrte sie zutiefst, einen Menschen, der nicht mehr existiert in ihrem Zimmer sitzend zu sehen.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Das hatten wir doch gestern schon. Ich bin hier, um Sie von Dummheiten abzuhalten."

„Aber warum sind es gerade Sie?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Wie wollen Sie mich den aufhalten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Kam es resigniert von ihm.

„Was wissen Sie denn überhaupt?" fragte sie wütend. Es passte ihr überhaupt nicht, ihn um sich zu haben. Und dann wusste er noch nicht einmal, warum er hier war.

„Könnten Sie mir dann wenigstens den Gefallen tun und wieder verschwinden? Ich brauche Sie nicht." Sagte sie wütend und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Severus seufzte. Dieser Tag schien genauso gut zu beginnen, wie der letzte geendet hatte. Mit einer Katastrophe. Es schien ihm unmöglich, auf Miss Granger einzugehen. Gerade er, der Menschen immer gemieden hatte, ein leidenschaftlicher Eigenbrötler. Er sollte auf eine verzweifelte junge Frau aufpassen, damit sie keine Dummheiten machte. Er widerstand dem Drang ihr zu folgen. Er spürte, dass sie derzeit keinerlei Sachen anstellen würde. Doch als sie nach 2 Stunden immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, machte er sich dann doch Sorgen. Doch wie sollte er sie finden? Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt spürte er, wie er sich auflöste.

Hermine saß auf einer Schaukel. Eines der wenigen Stücke, die Hermines Eltern aus Ihrer Kindheit behalten hatten. Sie wussten, dass Hermine auch als Teenager gerne auf ihr gesessen und nachgedacht hatte. Und auch heute hatte sie es magisch dorthin gezogen.

Severus kam hinter ihr zu stehen. ‚Sie sieht so verloren aus' dachte er.

„Was ist das?" fragte er leise, ohne sie erschrecken zu wollen.

Hermine zuckte dennoch zusammen.

„Was ist was?" fragte sie zurück.

Er deutete auf die Schaukel. Das verwunderte sie. Kannte er keine Schaukeln?

„Eine Schaukel. Vor allem für Kinder gedacht. Hier kann ich meine Seele baumeln lassen und nachdenken." Diese Worte kamen aus ihrem Mund, ohne, dass sie Einfluss darauf gehabt hätte.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie als Kind nie auf einer Schaukel gesessen haben!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Kindheit hatte nichts mit einer Kindheit zutun gehabt. Sein Leben lang wurde er darauf vorbereitet ein großer Zauberer zu werden. Nie hätten sich seine Eltern träumen lassen, ihn solche „sinnlosen" Geschenke zu machen.

„Nein, so etwas gab es bei mir nicht. Es macht Kindern bestimmt Spaß darauf."

„Ja." Wieder glitt ihr Blick über den Garten.

„Ich liebe dieses Haus." Flüsterte sie.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm er den Garten und das Haus in Augenschein. Ja, hier konnte man wahrlich gut leben. Der Garten war groß, viele Bäume zierten ihn. Das Haus wirkte einladend mit der großen Terrasse.

„Ich werde es verkaufen müssen."

Er sah sie an.

„Warum?"

„Weil es zu groß für mich alleine ist." Seufzte sie.

„Warum denken Sie, dass Sie alleine bleiben wollen?"

„Ich..." sie brach ab. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Auch jetzt nicht. Und doch war sie alleine. Es gab niemanden mehr.

Gedankenverloren schaukelte sie weiter. Severus stand unschlüssig neben ihr und sah sie an. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in ihr vorging. Und doch wieder nicht. Er kannte den Verlust seiner Liebsten nicht. Der Tod seiner Eltern hatte ihm nichts bedeutet, Freunde hatte er keine, außer Albus. Albus. Ihn hatte er tatsächlich vermisst. Und doch war es etwas anderes.

-TBC-

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja: links unten auf den kleinen Button klicken und es mir mitteilen.

Wenn nicht: links unten auf den Button klicken und es mir mitteilen.

zwinker


	4. Chapter 4

Vielen Dank für die Beiden Reviews. Und über 500 Hits freu Daher so schnell das neue Kapitel.

**Kapitel 4**

Einige Stunden hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach. Jeder war auf seine Weise mit dem selben Thema beschäftigt. Dem Verlust. Doch Severus konnte keinen Verlust mehr spüren. Nicht, dass er böse darüber war, und doch war es schon komisch, zu existieren, ohne Gefühle. Oder hatte er noch Gefühle? Hatte er nicht Sorge um die junge Frau gespürt? War er nicht froh gewesen, den gestrigen Tag überstanden zu haben, ohne den Verlust ihres Lebens?

„Wollen Sie auch mal?" fragte sie ihn leise.

Er verstand nicht.

„Was soll ich wollen?"

„Wollen Sie sich auch mal auf die Schaukel setzen?"

„Was sollte das nützen, ich existiere nicht mehr. Ich bin nur noch ein Geist."

„Versuchen Sie es einfach. Sie konnten sich doch auch auf meinen Sessel setzen."

Zögernd kam er ihrem Angebot nach. Unsicher setzte er sich auf die Schaukel.

„Sie müssen sie mit den Beinen abstützen, damit sie schaukelt." Sagte sie leise.

Er setzte seine Beine auf den Boden und versuchte es. Aber keinen Millimeter bewegte sich die Schaukel. Er seufzte. Es schien ihm nicht einmal nach dem Tode vergönnt, mal eine Schaukel zu benutzen.

„Vergessen Sie es" erwiderte er unwirsch.

„Nichts da," sagte sie, „halten Sie sich fest."

Panisch umklammerte er die Ketten, was hatte sie vor? Doch seine Panik war unbegründet. Leicht schubste sie die Schaukel an, damit sie ein wenig im Wind schwingen konnte. Ein Gefühl des Freiseins überkam ihm. Frei von Schwerkraft, frei von den Gesetzen der Natur.

„Ein schönes Gefühl." Murmelte er. Und plötzlich war ihm bewusst, dass er wirklich noch Gefühle hatte.

„Ich weiß" sagte sie.

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Doch Severus Gedanken spielten um viele verpasste Gelegenheiten, die sein Leben lebenswerter gemacht hätten. Wäre es nicht ein schönes Bild gewesen, seine Kinder auf einer Schaukel zu beobachten? Doch er wollte in seinem lebenden Dasein nie Kinder haben, warum eigentlich? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Sie sollten reingehen" er sah sie an. Noch immer waren ihre Augen geschwollen. Der Wind hatte ihr Haar zerzaust, ihr Blick glitt ins Nirgendwo.

„Sie erkälten sich sonst noch"

„Wen interessiert es denn noch?" fragte sie, doch schlug sie langsam den Weg zum Haus ein.

Als sie im Haus ankamen sah er sich Hermine vorsichtig an.

„Haben Sie heute schon etwas gegessen?" fragte er.

„Professor Snape, sollen Sie sich um mein leibliches Wohl kümmern?" erwiderte sie trotzig.

„Ja, indirekt. Aber bitte. Ich bin nun kein Professor mehr. Schon lange nicht. Nennen Sie mich Severus. Wer weiß, wie lange wir miteinander auskommen müssen."

„Gut Severus, wollen Sie mitessen..." in diesem Augenblick fiel ihr die Unsinnigkeit dieser Worte auf. „Es tut mir leid, ich vergaß. Ich habe nur schon so lange mit niemanden..." wieder schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie brach ab. Sie wollte nicht an die Vergangenheit denken, und doch konnte sie ohne die Vergangenheit nicht leben. Und das war es. Vergangenheit. Es gab nur noch Erinnerungen an ihre Freunde und an ihre Familie. Sie würde sie nie wieder sehen.

„Haben Sie sie gesehen?"

Severus verstand.

„Ja, ich habe sie gesehen."

„Waren sie glücklich?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen." er dachte nach. „Man fühlt nicht mehr so, wie vorher. Und doch schienen sie zufrieden. Aber sie waren besorgt um sie."

Hermine sah ihn an. Doch sie konnte nur Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen feststellen. Hieße das, dass er hier war um sie wieder glücklich zu machen? Gerade er?

„Aber wie soll ich das schaffen?" fragte sie leise. Noch immer liefen ihr Tränen auf die Wangen.

„Das werden wir sehen." erwiderte er leise.

„Wir?"

„Ja, wir Miss Granger. Ich bin hier um Ihnen zu helfen. Und WIR schaffen es auch."

„Nennen Sie mich Hermine, bitte." sagte sie. Er nickte.

„Severus?"

„Ja, Miss... Hermine?"

"Danke"

-TBC-

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte eine Nachricht.


	5. Chapter 5

Ich gebe zu, dieses Kapitel ist nicht so besonders. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Deswegen werde ich dann auch gleich das nächste Kapitel mit einstellen.

Vielen lieben Dank für eure tollen Reviews. Es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt.

**Kapitel 5**

Schweigend aß sie eine Kleinigkeit, während Severus sie beobachtete.

Kurze Zeit später ging sie ins Bad und kam, in ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet, wieder hinaus.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte sie leise.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", erwiderte er.

Noch lang sah er ihr beim Schlafen zu, bis er aufstand und das Haus erkundete. Nicht, dass er sonderlich neugierig gewesen wäre, doch ein gewisses Interesse entwickelte er schon für dieses Haus.

Vor einer geschlissenen Türe machte er Halt. Bisher waren alle Türen offen und er war nicht sicher, wie er diese Tür öffnen sollte. Zu sehr war ihm die Situation auf der Schaukel in Erinnerung. Langsam berührte er die Tür, doch er spürte keinen Widerstand. Vorsichtig ging er hindurch.

Er seufzte.

Er stand im Zimmer ihrer Eltern. Die Betten waren noch unordentlich, der Schrank stand offen.

Alles wirkte, wie nach einem überstürzten Aufbruch. Er wusste, dass ihre Eltern im Schlaf überrascht und entführt worden waren. Im Versteck des dunklen Lords wurden sie nach 3 Tagen Folter ermordet. Oder besser gesagt, von ihren Qualen erlöst.

Entweder Hermine wollte dieses Zimmer nicht verändern, oder hat es nicht mehr betreten. Beides stimmte ihn traurig. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Vielleicht sollte sie raus aus diesem Haus, wo sie alles an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert. Doch konnte sie dies verkraften? Einen erneuten Verlust?

Doch mit seinen Gedanken kam er nicht weiter, als Hermine ihn ansprach.

„Was suchen sie hier?", fragte sie erbost.

„Ich habe mich nur umgesehen."

„Dieses Zimmer ist tabu. Hier geht niemand, haben sie verstanden, niemand hinein." Ihre Stimme hatte eine ungewollte Kälte.

„Das wusste ich nicht, verzeihen Sie mir.", versuchte er es erneut.

„Nein, verschwinden Sie! Raus hier! Ich will Sie nie wieder sehen!"

Er löste sich auf. Verschwand aus ihrem Leben. Und stand erneut vor dem Engel.

„Ich habe versagt", flüsterte Severus traurig. Ihm war es egal, dass er nun nicht mehr hier aufgenommen wurde, wahrscheinlich in der Hölle landete. Doch Hermine, wenn sie sich umbrachte, dann würde sie ihre Familie und auch ihre Freunde nie wieder sehen.

„Ja, wir haben es gesehen. Doch du kannst deinen Fehler wieder gutmachen. Zeige ihr deinen guten Willen. Dann wird sie dich dulden."

Und ohne etwas erwidern zu können, fiel er.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Wieder stand sie in dem Raum, den sie nie wieder betreten wollte. Denn alles erinnerte sie an diese Nacht, in der sie nicht da war. Sie war nicht da und deswegen mussten ihre Eltern sterben. Sie hätte sie vielleicht retten können. Oder mit ihnen sterben.

Wieder war sie allein. Und fast bereute sie es. Es tat gut, mit jemanden zu reden, auch wenn der Gedanke mit einem Toten zu sprechen und dann noch mit Snape, ihr immer noch nicht behagte. Und doch hatte er ihr in den letzten 2 Tagen gezeigt, dass sie doch ein schönes Leben hatte. Nur war es jetzt noch schön? Schaffte sie es, wieder Freude am Leben zu finden? Vielleicht, aber bestimmt nicht allein. Doch ihr Gryffindor-Stolz ließ sie schweigen. Ließ sie nicht nach ihm rufen, damit er zurückkam.

Dabei wusste sie nicht, dass er bereits zurück war.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel für euch. Es ist immer noch nicht perfekt, aber besser als das letzte. Denke ich zumindest.

Ich würde mich, wie immer über zahlreiche Reviews freuen!

**Kapitel 6**

Er war weg. Wieder allein.

Immer wieder hallten diese Sätze in ihrem Kopf. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie so rot gesehen hatte, doch sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen.

Selbst jetzt, als sie wieder durch den Garten schritt, den Blick immer wieder auf der Schaukel, wusste sie nicht, wie sie hätte anders reagieren sollen. Ruhiger vielleicht. Aber anders?

Fast schien es, als wenn die Schaukel sich bewegte, trotz Windstille. Automatisch bewegten sch ihre Füße dahin. Fast hoffte sie, er würde wieder darauf sitzen. Wie schön dieses Bild gewesen war. Doch da war niemand, leise seufzte sie. Wann hatte sie angefangen, ihn hier zu akzeptieren? Angefangen, die Anwesenheit eines Toten, der zu Lebzeiten ihr Feind war, zu vermissen? Was würden ihre Freunde dazu sagen? Wussten sie davon?

Nun war niemand mehr zum Reden da. Keiner, der mit ihr sprach und auch schwieg. Ihre Chance war vertan. Denn er war fort.

Und nun? Seine Anwesenheit war es, die sie die Tabletten vergessen ließ. Hermine war sogar wieder ein Stück ins Leben zurückgegangen. Hatte angefangen, den Tag zu bewältigen. Sie wollte nicht mehr in diese Trostlosigkeit zurück.

Wann hatte sie angefangen, wieder am Leben zu hängen? Vor 2 Tagen wäre doch alles vorbeigewesen. Keine mutige Lösung, aber eine endgültige. Und nun?

Sie schien nicht mehr den Willen zu haben, diesem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Doch fand sie ihn die „Normalität" zurück? Was war normal? Schaffte sie den Weg?

Nein, jedenfalls nicht allein. Und da war sie wieder, in Gedanken bei Severus und ohne es wirklich verhindern zu können, sagte sie leise:

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich wollte das nicht. Verzeih mir und komm zurück, bitte." Leise schluchzte sie.

Und wieder stand er hinter ihr, hätte sie gerne in seine Arme gezogen, ihr gesagt, dass er ihr helfen will. Und doch konnte er es nicht.

Und so wartete er, wartete darauf, dass sie ihn sah, oder er den Mut hatte, zu ihr zu treten. Sah sie erneut schluchzen und konnte ihr doch nicht helfen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr, legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, wissend, dass sie es nicht spüren konnte. Und doch tröstend, ihr einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Es war bereits Nacht, als sie aufstand. Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, wähnte sich allein. Mit dem gebeugten Gang einer Frau, die bereits viel zu viel erlebt hatte, trat sie ein das große leere Haus. Wieder aß sie nichts. Es war nicht wichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig.

Er folgte ihr. Schwebend. Er war immer hinter ihr, gerade weit genug, um die Hand wieder nach ihr ausstrecken zu können, hielt erst vor dem Bad inne, um ihre Privatsphäre nicht zu verletzen. War danach wieder bei ihr. Er wollte sich zu erkennen geben, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich wieder in den Schlaf weinte. Hätte sie es getan, wenn sie von seiner Anwesenheit gewusst hätte?

Mitten in der Nacht sah er auf. Sie war in einem Alptraum gefangen, wälzte sich hin und her, schrie und weinte. Er wollte sie wecken, doch kein Ton kam aus ihm. Zu geschockt, was mit ihr passierte. Noch immer stand er vor dem Bett, konnte sich nicht rühren. Seine Hand glitt auf ihre Schultern und es schien sie zu beruhigen. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer, ihr Gesicht schien den ersten entspannten Ausdruck anzunehmen. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm, bevor er sich neben sie legte. Wissend, dass er sich rechtzeitig erheben konnte, um nicht von ihr entdeckt zu werden.

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Elan, den sie seit Wochen nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, alleine zu sein, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, woher es kam. Außer, dass sie sich in dieser Nacht geborgen gefühlt hatte.

Das erste Mal seit Tagen ging sie duschen, wusch sich die Haare. Zog sich angemessen an, machte sich einen Kaffee. Sie verspürte sogar Hunger. Und bemerkte, dass der Kühlschrank seit Tagen wandern gehen wollte. Jegliches Essen darin hatte ins Leben zurückgefunden. Sie rümpfte die Nase, entfernte den Schimmel und die nicht mehr erkennbaren Reste, trank nur ihren Kaffee. Ohne Milch.

Sie holte ihre Geldbörse und ging einkaufen. Immer mit dem Gefühl, beobachtet und verfolgt zu werden. Doch es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, eher etwas Beruhigendes.

Auf dem Rückweg schleppte sie ihre Taschen, sie traute sich nicht Magie anzuwenden, durch den Vorort, als eine ihrer Taschen riss.  
Ein junger Mann eilte ihr zu Hilfe.  
„Warten Sie."  
Er bückte sich, sammelte die Äpfel, die auf die Straße rollen wollten, auf.

Dabei fiel ihm ein mahagonifarbener Stab aus der Tasche. Er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

Hermine hob den Stab auf, spürte die Magie, die von diesem Stab ausging, besah sich diesen Mann genauer.  
Sein schulterlanges, dunkelblondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, seine blauen Augen konzentrierten sich auf die Äpfel, suchten sie, um keinen zu übersehen.

Etwas an ihm kam ihr bekannt vor. Den Zauberstab in der Hand starrte sie ihn an, bemerkte nicht, wie er sie ebenfalls anstarrte, seine braungebrannte Haut leichenblass wurde, als er erkannte, was sie in der Hand hielt.

„Ich… ich… kann das erklären," stammelte er. „das… das ist ein…"  
„Sie sollten in einem Muggelviertel nicht mit einem Zauberstab durch die Gegend laufen."  
Sie hatte sich bereits erhoben, ihren Blick immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Sie reichte ihm den Stab.  
„Danke" murmelte er sichtlich erleichtert, dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Nur eine Hexe oder eine Squib hätte sofort erkennen können, dass dies ein Zauberstab war. Auch hatte sie „Muggelviertel" gesagt.  
„Sie sind eine Hexe?"  
„Ja, muggelgeboren.", erwiderte sie fest. Noch immer verunsicherte es sie, einem Zauberer gegenüber zu stehen. Und doch kam ihr Gegenüber ihr bekannt vor. Er war vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als sie. Doch auf Hogwarts war sie ihm nie begegnet. Warum kam er ihr dann so bekannt vor?

„Vielen Dank." Dankbarkeit und Panik waren in ihrem Blick zu erkennen.  
Sie nahm ihm die Tüten ab, verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Blickfeld. Ließ einen verwirrten Menschen hinter sich, der ebenfalls das Gefühl hatte, ihr schon einmal begegnet zu sein.

Und einen unzufriedenen Tränkemeister, der endlich wusste, was zu tun war. Er musste nur Amor spielen.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Leise folgte er ihr, hing seinen Gedanken nach. Fast übersah er sie.

Sie kauerte an einer Hauswand, schien um Fassung zu ringen. Die Tüten achtlos beiseite geworfen, die Knie fest an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen.  
Ihr Blick ging durch ihn hindurch, selbst wenn sie ihn hätte sehen können, sie hätte ihn nicht bemerkt.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Kraft sie dieser Ausflug gekostet haben musste. Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihr Blick müde und verwirrt. Ihr schlanken Hände ineinander geschlungen, ihre Jeans verdeckten ihr dünnen Beine. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen zu viel abgenommen, verlernt zu essen. Sie tat ihm furchtbar leid.  
Dieses Mitleid ließ ihn seine Aufgabe akzeptieren.

Wieder legte er seine Hand auf ihr Schulter, flüsterte ihr zu „Du schaffst es, Hermine", wissend, dass sie ihn hören aber nicht sehen konnte.

Sie erkannte seine Stimme sofort, es schien ihr wieder Kraft zu geben. Sie nickte, sich nicht bewusst, ob sie ihm oder sich selbst zugenickt hatte, stand auf und ging den restlichen Weg nach Hause. Sie verstaute ihren Einkauf und ging duschen.

Nur im Handtuch bekleidet lief sie in ihr Zimmer, gefolgt von den peinlich berührten Augen ihres Schutzengels. Ihre Knochen stachen hervor, so sehr hatte sie abgenommen. Sie zog sich eine weite, und schon ergraute, Jogginghose an, ebenso einen weiten hellblauen Pullover. Barfuss ging sie in die Küche, holte sich etwas Schokolade und trat heraus auf die Terrasse.

Auf einem bequemen Liegestuhl nahm sie Platz und sah auf den Garten, der in der Abendsonne glänzte.  
„Du hattest Recht, Severus. Ich kann dieses Haus nicht verkaufen. Es ist mein Erbe. Meine Vergangenheit und meine Zukunft."  
Sie sprach leise zu sich selbst, und sah das zufriedene Nicken von ihm nicht.

Er war beeindruckt. Endlich schien sie aus ihrer Lethargie entkommen zu sein. Hoffentlich für immer, auch wenn er es bezweifelte.

-TBC-

Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel war noch kürzer als die vorhergehenden. Doch jedes Wort mehr, wäre für mich eins zu viel gewesen. Hat es euch trotzdem gefallen.


	9. Chapter 9

Wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir. Diesmal ein wenig länger, da ich es nicht teilen oder kürzen wollte. Es hätte nicht gepasst. Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews.

**Kapitel 9**

Schon der nächste Tag sollte ihre erste Prüfung sein. Hermine wirkte bereits an diesem Morgen melancholisch. Eine schwere Aufgabe lastet heute auf ihren Schultern, wie an jedem Sonntag. Doch davon wusste Severus nichts, er spürte nur, diese erdrückende Stille, die auf ihr lag. Er hatte schon Angst, dass sie ihre Entscheidung vom gestrigen Abend bereute. Dabei lag ein schwerer Weg vor ihr. Ein Weg, den er noch nicht kannte, der auch ihn berühren würde.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen, Hermine hatte heute wieder kaum etwas zu sich genommen, ging sie in den Garten. Vorsichtig schnitt sie Blumen, legte sie im Wohnzimmer bereit. Ihre Kleidung war schlicht und schwarz und er ahnte bereits, wohin der Weg sie führt.

Er wollte sie nicht begleiten, wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht stören, wollte sich selbst nicht der Wahrheit stellen. Doch eine Kraft zog ihn zu ihr. Zog ihn mit, als sie nach Hogsmeade apparierte. Führte ihn ebenfalls zu der Heulenden Hütte.

Sie war verstummt. Nichts würde diese Hütte mehr zum Heulen bringen. Wie ein Mausoleum stand sie inmitten der Gräber, welche das Tal säumten. Und direkt vor der Hütte standen zwei Gräber. Selbst vom Eingang des Friedhofs waren sie zu sehen. Weiß und Schwarz. Tag und Nacht. Licht und Dunkel. Zwei Gegensätze und doch gehörten sie zusammen. Yin und Yang.

Bedächtig stieg Hermine das Tal hinunter. Ihr weg war immer derselbe. Sie hielt vor einem kleinen Grab, schlicht mit Blumen verziert. Ihre Eltern. Sie legte 2 Rosen ab, weinte, redete leise mit ihnen. Er war nicht nah genug um ihre Worte zu hören, hatte das Gefühl, sie zu stören, wenn er näher käme. Doch er vernahm ein leises tränenersticktes „Bis bald".

Wieder folgte er ihr. Sie kamen näher zur Heulenden Hütte, näher zu den beiden Gräbern. Doch vorher bog sie ab, hielt unter einer kleinen Trauerweide. Wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag der weiße Marmor auf dem Grab. Zwei Bilder, eins zeigte Harry, darunter sein Geburts- und Sterbedatum, das andere Ron. Beide starben am selben Tag, vor einem Monat. Über beiden Seiten stand geschrieben _„In Freundschaft vereint"_. Als Hermine zu sprechen begann, entfernte er sich wieder. Er sah noch, wie sie zwei „Vergissmeinnicht" auf das Grab legte, hörte ihre traurigen Worte:

„Ich vermisse euch, Jungs. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr."

Sein Blick schweifte über den riesigen Friedhof. Viele Namen las er.

Sirius Black, Nymphodora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan. Es schmerzte ihn, so junge Menschen hier liegen zu sehen.

Wie von selbst kam er vor den beiden Gräbern zu stehen. Er erkannte das Grab mit dem weißen Marmor sofort. Albus. Sie hatten ihn hier her gebracht. Wie Wächter standen dir beiden Gräber vor der Hütte. Wachten über ihre Schützlinge. Das hätte sich Albus gewünscht, da war sich Severus sicher.

Der Grabstein daneben war aus schwarzem Marmor, die Schrift silbern. Als er die Inschrift las, fiel er auf die Knie. Unfassbar las er wieder und wieder.

_Severus Snape_

_9. Januar 1960_

_+ 28. September 1998_

_Freund, Bruder, Sohn._

_Er hat sein Leben für diesen Krieg gegeben._

_Möge seine Seele die Ruhe finden, die sie zu Lebzeiten nicht hatte._

Noch immer kniete er vor seinem Grab, starrte auf die Inschrift, verstand nicht, warum er neben seinem Mentor, seinem Freund lag. Er hörte nicht einmal, wie Hermine hinter ihn trat.

Sie sprach nicht, verstand, dass er Ruhe brauchte. Ruhe, um zu begreifen, dass er vor sich sein eigenes Grab sah. Zu begreifen, dass er als Held sterben durfte. Der Held, der er immer gewesen war, dem es aber nie anerkannt wurde. Bis zu seinem Tod nicht.

Nach langem Schweigen kniete sie sich neben ihn, in der Hand eine Lilie, und sah auf den schwarzen Marmor. Ihre Stimme war noch rau vom Weinen, doch ihre Worte waren klar.

„Es passt zu Ihnen."

„Ich habe es nicht verdient."

„Doch, sie haben so viel getan, um diese Welt besser zu machen. Sie haben so viele Leben gerettet, auch meins."

Die letzten Worte waren geflüstert.

„Aber ich habe kein Recht hier oben zu liegen. Neben Albus. Ich bin sein Mörder."

„Das sah Minerva anders. Und ich auch. Sehen Sie die vielen Blumen auf ihrem Grab?"

Er nickte.

„Eine jede von ihnen zeigt den Respekt, den man Ihnen entgegenbringt."

Sie legte die Lilie mit dazu.

„Sie haben sich diesen Respekt verdient, auch wenn er zu spät kommt."

„Respekt kommt nie zu spät."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, nickte.

„Da haben Sie Recht."

Schweigend verließen sie den Friedhof. Jedes Wort wäre eins zu viel gewesen. Selbst als Hermine und Severus vor ihrem Haus waren, redeten sie nicht. Zu gern hätte Hermine ihn gefragt, warum sie ihn wieder sehen kann, doch er schien weit weg. So nah und doch so fern mit seinen Gedanken. Schweigend ging sie ins Bett, hoffte, diese Nacht nicht von Albträumen geplagt zu werden, nicht wissend, dass es Severus war, der ihr ihre Alpträume nahm.

-TBC-

Beim Schreiben hatte ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich hoffe, ich habe es so rüber gebracht, wie ich es wollte. Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review und sagt mir, ob es euch gefallen hat.

LG Samanthas Mum


End file.
